James Rodda (1748-1810)
James Rodda was baptised on 12th June 1748 in Crowan, Cornwall, England. His parents were Matthew and Mary Rodda (nee Davey). His siblings were Christian, John and Ann. Marriage James married Jane Phillips, the daughter of John and Jane Phillips of St Erth. James and Jane married in James' hometown of Crowan, on the 26th December 1769. The couple initially settled in Crowan, but were in Gwinear for the baptism for their third and remaining children. James and Jane should not be confused with another James and Jane Rodda couple - James Rodda and Jane Williams who married on 4 Jul 1767 at Falmouth and had at least two children, James Rodda (1768) and Matthias Williams Rodda (1769), both baptised at Falmouth. Death of Wife Wife Jane was buried in Crowan on the 15th March 1800, aged 47. Her cause of death is currently unknown. James would outlive her by 10 years. Death James was buried in Gwinear on the 22nd April 1810, aged 62 years. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of James and Jane Rodda' References *International Genelogical Index *Family Search Ancestral file MM9.2.1/M4Q6-BW8, B3Q, B8M *Cornwall Parish Registers *Cornwall Parish Registers, 1538-2010 *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NB3H-ZLP : accessed 25 Apr 2013), James Rodda, 12 Jun 1748. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2300097), baptism entry for Jane Phillips *"England, Marriages, 1538–1973 ," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NK19-PXM : accessed 25 Apr 2013), James Rodda and Jane Phillips, 26 Dec 1769. *Cornwall OPC Database. (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=marriages&id=441775), marriage entry for James Rodda and Jane Phillips *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J36R-ZP1 : accessed 25 Apr 2013), James Rodda in entry for Catharine Rodda, 09 Sep 1770. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=3090895), baptism record for Catherine Rodda *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/N57L-M86 : accessed 25 Apr 2013), James Rodda in entry for Mary Rodda, 19 Apr 1772. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=3091006), baptism record for Mary Rodda *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NLV4-L7F : accessed 25 Apr 2013), James Rodda in entry for Jane Rodda, 27 Mar 1774. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=3021266), baptism record for Jane Rodda *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J3M4-BXQ : accessed 25 Apr 2013), James Rodda, 09 Apr 1776. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=3021359), baptism record for James Rodda *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=1439805), burial record of James Rodda *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NLFQ-BJ4 : accessed 25 Apr 2013), James Rodda in entry for Grace Rodda, 27 Aug 1837. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=3021431), baptism record for Grace Rodda *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J3M4-BX4 : accessed 25 Apr 2013), James Rodda, 07 May 1780. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=3021519), baptism record for James Rodda *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JQ2R-Q8S : accessed 25 Apr 2013), James Rodda in entry for Ann Rodda, 05 May 1782. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=3021588), baptism record for Ann Rodda *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NYFD-KF3 : accessed 25 Apr 2013), James Rodda in entry for Margery Rodda, 26 Dec 1784. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=3021671), baptism record of Margery Rodda *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NLV4-WLT : accessed 25 Apr 2013), James Rodda in entry for Elizabeth Rodda, 26 Dec 1786. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=3021739), baptism record of Elizabeth Rodda *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=1440232), burial record of Elizabeth Rodda *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NYFD-VJS : accessed 25 Apr 2013), James Rodda in entry for John Phillips Rodda, 09 Mar 1789. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=3021820), baptism record of John Phillips Rodda *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NYFD-VZH : accessed 25 Apr 2013), James Rodda in entry for Elizabeth Rodda, 06 Oct 1793. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=3021972), baptism record of Elizabeth Rodda *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J3M4-YJK : accessed 25 Apr 2013), James Rodda in entry for Matthew Rodda, 10 Jan 1796. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=3022085), baptism record of Matthew Rodda *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=1440694), burial record of Jane Rodda *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=1481245), burial entry for James Rodda *Family Search Ancestral file MM9.2.1/M4Q6-BW8, B3Q, B8M Category:Born in Crowan Category:Married in 1769 Category:Married in Crowan Category:Died in Gwinear, Cornwall